


Cut Out

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Scott tries to fix the friendship he ended.





	Cut Out

Scott spotted y/n out of the corner of his eye.

He sighed, hating how distant they’d both become.

Y/n was once his best friend, along with Stiles. 

The three had known each other since they were kids and were the ones who stuck together.

But then everything changed.

The bite happened.

Scott couldn’t keep Stiles out of it, seeing as he was there that night.

But y/n?

He wasn’t there. Scott tried to keep it a secret, but with Peter roaming around, Scott couldn’t help but want to protect him.

So he did what he thought would be the best decision. 

He cut y/n out of his life.

He dodged his calls, ignored him in school, turned him down when he showed up at the house.

Stiles hated it. This was y/n. Their best friend.

But Scott thought it was for the best. So he did it.

He wouldn’t admit he had feelings for y/n.

No. He wouldn’t let that get in the way.

He cut him out completely, glad he had, thinking y/n was now going to be safe.

And he was. No one went after him. No one tried to hurt him. He wasn’t in danger.

And Scott tried his best to keep it that way. 

He moved on. 

Made new friends. 

Hell, he had an entire pack. 

He had Allison. 

He had everything.

But he still didn’t feel whole.

Eventually a damn year passed.

Scott was done with Allison. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love her, it just wasn’t working out. 

There were too many problems, too many obstacles.

Of course, with everything over and done with, Scott took the time to think. Actually think about his life.

He hated it. 

Well, not hated. 

But he was so burdened. 

So…tired of the fighting. The fear. Everything.

He had Stiles to help him through it, but it wasn’t the same without y/n. 

They were the trio. 

It was always the three of them, and it just felt wrong that he was still friends with Stiles, but he didn’t have y/n.

So he decided he’d get him back.

Their friendship, and maybe something more.

It started with a few conversations here and there.

It was awkward as hell, but he didn’t care. 

He needed to fix this.

Then, luckily, they’d been partnered up for a project.

The entire week, y/n had gone over to Scott’s house.

It was so familiar, but y/n wasn’t going to get used to it.

He could tell Scott was trying to sort their friendship out. 

But he wasn’t going to cave in.

It’d been almost three weeks since Scott and y/n had finished the project.

Y/n went back to his usual routine, hanging with the few people he’d managed to make friends with in the past year and trying to avoid Scott, knowing he was always around.

It was pissing him off, the constant watching and lurking.

Scott was pissed off too. 

Not at y/n, though. 

No. He was mad at himself for being too much of a damn chicken to just ask y/n out, to get their friendship back. 

To get back to normal.

But Stiles wasn’t going to let him back down now.

He missed y/n, just as much as Scott did.

He was his best friend too.

Stiles didn’t want Scott cutting y/n out in the first place, but now that he was trying to get him back, there was no way he was letting Scott chicken out.

“Scott. He’s right over there. You tell him, or I swear, I will beat the wolf out of you”.

Scott sighed, knowing Stiles was right.

He had to do this.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to where y/n was sat outside and stood behind him.

The alpha’s shadow that was cast over y/n brought his attention to Scott, looking up and sighing.

“Yea?”

“Uh…can we talk?”

Y/n looked to his friends and smiled lightly, all of them getting up to give the two guys some time to talk.

“So…?”

“I was just wondering if-uh-if you’d like to go out sometime?”

Y/n furrowed his eyebrows, unsure as to what was going on.

“What? Like a date?”

Scott could see the answer on y/n’s face already. 

No…he didn’t want to embarrass himself right now. 

So he made up a little lie.

“No. Not a date. You, me and Stiles. Like old times”.

“I…I don’t know Scott. I mean, we haven’t hung out in almost a year. It’s just gonna be awkward”.

Scott groaned internally. 

This was harder than he thought it’d be.

“Listen, y/n. I miss you. I miss you and Stiles. All three of us. Together. Remember all the fun we had? We were so close. I…I want that again. I want you back”.

Y/n rolled his eyes.

“Listen, Scott. I…I get where you’re coming from. I really do. But you were the one who shut me out. You cut me off, ignored me and made me feel like I’d done something wrong. I would’ve gotten it, if there was a reason. But, for the life of me, I don’t remember doing or saying anything to hurt you”.

Scott nodded, knowing he had to say something. 

Of course y/n would be curious as to why Scott had broken off contact with him. 

Why he ended their friendship. And the truth was probably the best way to it, right?

“I…a year ago, I got bit…”

“Yea. I know all of this Scott. You got bit. Werewolf. Allison. Hunter. Peter Hale. Derek Hale. I know all of this shit. I wasn’t born yesterday. Do you really think you’re discreet with all the shit you do?”

Scott stood, baffled and shocked that y/n knew what he was.

“So…that’s why you stopped talking to me? Cos you’re a damn werewolf?” y/n asked in disbelief, not able to understand why that would be a valid reason.

“It’s not like that, y/n. It wasn’t that I was a werewolf. I thought it was safer for you. That you’d be away from harm if you were away from me”.

Y/n scoffed loudly, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

“So, you thought I’d be safer without any protection? That I’d be away from harm, if the one person who could defend me from an actual werewolf, acted like they hated me? Really, Scott? Really?”

“I…”

Y/n had a point. 

It didn’t make sense. 

It made more sense for Scott to have stuck around, make sure y/n was safe and protect him properly.

“And what about Stiles? Huh? As far as I can tell, he’s a human. So…why wasn’t he cut out? Why was I the one who was left without a single friend?”

Scott didn’t have an answer. 

Y/n was right. 

Sure, Stiles was with him when it happened. 

But he could’ve hidden it from him. 

Made Stiles believe everything was ok.

But he didn’t. 

He kept Stiles around. 

Their friendship remained intact, while Scott cut y/n out of, not only his life, but Stiles’ as well. 

The two friend’s y/n had, and Scott was the one who took them away from him.

“That’s what I thought. You know what, Scott. You act like you’re Mr Nice Guy. _‘Look at me. I love my mommy. I’m so amazing. I save the town over and over’”, _y/n mocked, pissed and letting everything out.

“But deep down, you’re a selfish piece of shit, who thinks about himself without ever thinking about how other people would feel. You know, I’m glad you cut me out. I really am. Cos now, I don’t have to put up with your fake ass, trying to convince everyone you care, when all you care about is yourself. I have real friends now. And they’re better than you ever were”.

With that, y/n walked away, catching up to his friends who only stood at the door, barely far enough that they managed to miss the conversation, but it was obvious that he was riled up.

“You ok?”

Y/n nodded, letting his friends lead him into the school while Scott stood there, ashamed and hurt.

He fucked up so bad. And now he couldn’t get y/n back.

He’d messed up the best friendship he’d ever had, along with Stiles. 

He lost his best friend and the guy he’d been crushing on for years. 

And now there was no fixing it. 

Dammit! 


End file.
